Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having a carcass layer bridged between a pair of beads.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there is known one having a pair of annularly formed beads and a carcass layer bridged between the pair of beads (e.g., JP-A-2011-57053). The carcass layer is wound up from an inner side toward an outer side in a tire-width direction such that the carcass layer envelops the beads.
Meanwhile, generally, due to a camber angle of the vehicle, bending-easiness of an inner side portion when the tire is mounted on a vehicle influences envelope characteristics when the vehicle runs straightly, i.e., ride comfort performance. Further, a large force is applied to an outer side portion (when the tire is mounted on the vehicle) of an outer wheel during cornering. Therefore, bending-hardness of the outer side portion when the tire is mounted on the vehicle influences steering stability performance during cornering.
On the other hand, in the pneumatic tire of JP-A-2011-57053, a wound-up portion of the carcass layer placed on the outer side when the tire is mounted on the vehicle is placed further away from a belt portion than the wound-up portion of the carcass layer placed on the inner side when the tire is mounted on the vehicle. According to this, since rigidity of the inner side portion when the tire is mounted on the vehicle becomes high, ride comfort performance is deteriorated. Further, since rigidity of the outer side portion when the tire is mounted on the vehicle becomes low, steering stability performance is deteriorated.